


Cubicles III

by lucky7girl



Series: The Cubicles Trilogy [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucky7girl/pseuds/lucky7girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard and Frank have been very careful about hiding their relationship at work. But someone has discovered them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cubicles III

Frank weaved in and out of traffic on the cold Jersey morning, trying to beat the rush hour congestion, shouting expletives here, and flipping the bird there. He'd planned on leaving the house an hour early to make it into the office before Gerard got there; he had a special gift for him for their six month anniversary. Of course, he had to be very discreet about it because they had been successful in keeping their relationship a secret, so far, so Frank had to slip in, leave the gift on Gerard's desk and escape without being seen. Frank hated the fact they had to hide their love from the public, but it had to be that way. For one thing, the newspaper company had a strict policy about fraternization between staff member, after an incident at a Christmas party several years ago caused a hugh upset, and almost a lawsuit. Also, even in such a liberal environment, gay relationships were still often whispered about and kept quiet.

Frank screeched into his parking place and was relieved to see that Gerard had not parked his Trans Am in his usual spot yet. Perfect. Frank could get in, get out and hurry to the dark room to develop the photos he took of the Taylor Opera House last night at the grand re-opening event staged after an extensive remodeling project. He was excited to show them to Gerard, as he was sure they had turned out nicely. Maybe after Gerard saw how well he was with the camera, he'd let him use one of the fancy digital ones the paper had reserved for the staff photographers.

Before getting out of his car, Frank checked to make sure he had the gift. It was a gold locket in the shape of a pocket watch; inside, two pictures facing each other. Frank and Gerard. Frank thought that since Gerard couldn't possibly wear it around his neck for all to see, he could keep it in his pocket. Frank smiled and stuffed the box into his coat pocket and hurried into the building.

The hallway where Gerard's office was located was deserted and Frank was relieved he would have a clean getaway. He hurried into Gerard's office using a key Gerard had given him months ago, and set the box right inside the top drawer of Gerard's desk. Gerard always opened his drawer first thing in the morning to put his keys in his desk for safe keeping. Frank looked around, and seeing no one about, he made a clean getaway, locking Gerard's office door and quietly sauntering down the hallway toward the darkroom. Once there, he removed his film from the inner pocket of his jacket, took off his jacket and hung it on the hook just inside the door and ducked down under the sick to find the cartridge so he could begin rolling his film for development. He fumbled through the mess under the sink, silently cussing the last photog who had used the dark room. Damn photogs never put their shit back where it belongs. Frank closed the cupboard doors and stepped back into something soft and warm. Someone soft and warm. Frank gasped as he had not heard anyone enter the dark room, but then again, he was cussing and banging equipment loudly and must not have heard anyone come through the door he then realized he'd forgotten to lock.

Suddenly two arms enveloped him and he felt warm lips graze his cool neck, and he smelled coffee and cigarettes. He would recognize that smell anywhere.

"Gerard, what are you doing?" Frank said breathlessly. "We could get caught."

"Don't you want a little excitement, baby?" Gerard breathed back into Frank's ear, sending shivers up and down his spine.

Frank knew it was risky, but he couldn't help but imagine Gerard taking him right here, right now, in the dark room. Frank cleared off the counter with one swipe of his arm, sending chemicals splashing to the floor.

"Easy, sugar," Gerard cooed into Frank's ear. "We have plenty of time for making messes later. That developer is expensive stuff."

Frank turned around to apologize but before he could get anything out of his mouth, Gerard's tongue was in it, muffling any sound Frank tried to make. Frank hesitated as Gerard slipped his hand behind Frank's neck, pressed against him with his hips, and started to push both of their bodies closer to the counter. He knew what kind of danger they were in. Still, a little part of him relished in the excitement that their little rendezvous was starting inside of him. They had only just been together the night before, but Gerard's suave moves were enough to push Frank over the edge and they'd just gotten started.

"Did you lock the door?" Frank whispered into Gerard's ear before slowly blowing warm air into the older man's ear canal, causing him to push Frank closer to the counter and press hard against him.

"I don't know." Gerard said playfully, pulling back to give Frank a half-smile, half-smirk. And then he hoisted Frank up onto the counter and began quickly unbuttoning Frank's pants to give him better access. Frank adjusted his position, letting Gerard pull his trousers down and off of his legs, and onto the floor below them. Gerard began to trace his fingers around the two dove tattoos on Frank's hips that he loved so much, when suddenly, the door handle turned and and a horrified Mike Pedicone stood in the doorway and gasped at the sight before him.

"It's not what it looks like," Gerard stammered, picking up Frank's pants and handing them back to him while keeping his eyes fixed on Mike.

"Oh yeah, then what exactly is it, then?" Mike demanded, his arms folded.

Gerard let out a sheepish laugh and looked down at his shoe and back up to Mike.

"I was just fucking with him because he left the door unlocked and was about to start rolling film. He could have ruined the whole shoot from last night, and I have to have at least one good photo for the feature tomorrow. I was teaching him a lesson." Gerard stated, praying Mike would believe him, but knowing the likely hood was minuscule.

"Teaching him a lesson, huh?" Mike stammered. "Looks like he was enjoying his 'lesson' quite a bit."  
"You were enjoying your lesson, weren't you, Frank?" Mike said, sarcastically, looking at Frank with angry eyes.

"Uh, yeah, uhh, NO, Mike, I was not 'enjoying' it at all. I was trying to kick him away." Frank tried to defend his actions.

"Get the fuck out of my dark room, you sick fuckers," Mike demanded and then turned around and stormed out.

"Oh God," Frank said, exasperated. Gerard just looked at him with sad eyes. He knew Mike would tell the first person he saw and the news of their dark room 'almost tryst' would spread thought the company faster than they could make it to their own offices.

"We are so fucked, Gerard." Frank said, starting to cry.

"Let's get out of here before Mike comes back and we'll figure something out," Gerard said. "I still need at least one photo for my story tomorrow, so you can develop the film at my house."

"We just got caught almost fucking in the dark room at work and you're worried about a fucking PHOTO?" Frank yelled. He couldn't believe it.

"Calm down, Frank," Gerard said, but it was too late. Gerard knew Frank was angry as he slammed the unrolled film canister into Gerard's hand and stormed out of the dark room. He looked back just to say, "Develop the pictures yourself, asshole,"; grab his coat and make a mad dash to his car, which he discovered had been keyed in the short amount of time it was in the parking lot.

________________________________________

Frank didn't know what to do with himself when he got home. He was scared of losing his job. He was scared of Gerard losing his job. He was definitely angry with Gerard for putting them into that situation in the first place, and for being more worried about that photo than anything; but most of all, he was scared of losing Gerard. He paced the floor, unable to calm himself, loudly throwing things off of a shelf on his wall, including a picture of him and Gerard taken while they were on a weekend getaway to New York City. The frame shattered and Frank cried as he saw the broken image on the floor staring up at him. Finally, he could take no more, and he grabbed his coat and slammed the door of his apartment, making the short trek down to the Irish pub a few blocks from his house. Frank rarely drank, but today, he thought, was a good day to consume mass quantities.

It was late when Frank reached the door of his apartment, and he looked like a train wreck. His shirt was unbuttoned half way down his chest, his tie was hanging loosely off of his left shoulder, and he had thrown up at least twice on his short journey home. He started to fumble with his keys when suddenly he leaned against his door and almost fell to the floor before he discovered the door was slightly ajar.

"FUCK!!" Frank screamed out, as loud as he could. He couldn't believe he'd left his door unlocked. Hell, someone had probably stolen all of his shit and it was his own damn fault for being so careless.

It was then that he looked up, and through his bloodshot eyes, saw Gerard sitting on his couch looking at him with sad eyes.

"What the hell are YOU doing here?" Frank said, pulling on his tie to straighten it, despite the fact that that was impossible.

"Calm down, Frank," Gerard said softly. "I came to talk to you."

Frank walked over and sat at the other end of the couch. As much as he wanted to be angry with Gerard, it was very difficult for him to look into Gerard's soft hazel eyes and feel anything but love for the man.

Frank's breathing evened out as he began to calm down and think straight and give Gerard a chance to speak.

After several minutes of silence, Frank broke the ice. "Did you talk to your boss?"

"Yes," Gerard said, looking down at his hands.

"Well?" Frank was waiting for it.

"I got fired." Gerard sighed.

"That's a surprise," Frank stammered. "I'm sure I'm fucked too, now."

"No, actually, you aren't, Frank." Gerard explained. Brian bought my story of how I was just screwing with you for leaving the door unlocked and he gave me a lecture about sexual harassment and how we have a zero tolerance policy for that kind of behavior and that I'd be lucky if you didn't sue my ass, and that he wouldn't have that kind of employee in our company.

"He believed me, Frank, or at least he bought the cover story and allowed you to keep your job," Gerard said. "You should be relieved."

"Well, I'm not relieved," Frank bellowed. "What the fuck are you going to do now?"

Gerard smiled. "Just trust me, Frank, okay? Trust me for once."

As much as Frank wanted to trust Gerard, he knew Gerard was screwed. No one in the city would hire him if this got out and he'd likely have to move.

"Let's go to bed," Gerard said, standing up and taking Frank's hand. Frank noticed that Gerard had picked up the picture that Frank had broken and he'd placed it back on the shelf. The glass was still shattered, but their smiles shone through the cracks, nevertheless, breaking through the destruction to shine as bright as ever.

Gerard led Frank into the bedroom, helped him undress and eased him into the bed, as he crawled over him and settled into his spot closest to the wall. Frank leaned over and began running his hands over Gerard's stomach, but Gerard took his hands into his own and put them back on Frank's chest.

"Not now, Frank. We need to sleep." Frank felt a tinge of disappointment followed by a wave of drowsiness lulling him into dreamland.  
_______________________________________________

Frank awoke with a start, feeling like he was going to dry heave. He knew it was way too late to call into work, but then again, who would he call into. Gerard was....

Where was Gerard? Frank knew he'd stayed the night, but his side of the bed was empty.

Frank heard a muffled voice coming from the living room and he strained his ears to hear the conversation, with no success. He didn't think he could move from his bed without vomiting. Frank had a queasy stomach anyway, and adding all the liquor he must have drank last night, well, that sure didn't help matters.

Finally, Frank heard Gerard thank the caller several times and then he heard footsteps coming quickly down the hall and toward his half-open bedroom.

"Wake up, Frank! - Oh- you are awake!" Gerard smiled. Frank was confused. Only yesterday it seemed like his world was coming to a bitter end and now Gerard was happy?

"I have wonderful news!" Gerard exclaimed. "That was the owner of centraljersey.com, the premiere website for news and entertainment for the whole central part of the state.

"Frank, you are looking at the new managing editor for the entertainment section of centraljersy.com!" Gerard said and hugged Frank tight. "This is a HUGE step up for me and I couldn't have done it without you!!"

Frank was confused, and sick.

"What are you talking about, Gerard?" Frank asked.

"Well, I interviewed with them about a month ago. A head hunter contacted me about applying for the position, but I never dreamed that I would get it. They had over 300 applicants!" Gerard said.

"But the owner was very impressed with my work. Last week he told me that if I nailed the feature about the Opera House in today's paper, I had the job!" Frank, that is why I needed your picture so badly! I couldn't have done this without you!"

Finally, it made sense to Frank, why Gerard was so worried about that damn picture.

"He called me this morning to offer me the job," Gerard explained. "I start Monday. Most of it will be telecommuting, so I can work right out of my house, expect for the occasional story I might want to write myself. And monthly department head meetings."

"And Frank, there are five positions available for staff writers under me, and the pay is much higher. Of course, the work load would be more, but a position is yours if you want it." Gerard told Frank.

Frank contemplated this for a minute before he realized they'd probably be right back where they started with the no fraternization rule. Frank looked down.

"I told them the truth, Frank," Gerard said. "I told them the truth about us, and they were completely okay with it. They were okay with me hiring you. I brought samples of your work to show them and they are very interested in speaking with you.

Frank didn't know whether to be irate at Gerard for keeping this all from him and showing these people his work without his permission, or to be ecstatic about the fact that they could have better jobs at an organization that accepted their relationship. He chose the latter and hugged Gerard with all his might.

"When can I start?" Frank asked.

"I'll set up a time for you to talk to the owner this week, meanwhile, type up your resignation letter to the newspaper and send it to Brian. You'll have to give him two weeks notice and finish up the stories you've been working on."

Frank still couldn't believe all this was happening.

Suddenly, Gerard gave Frank a sly smile.

Hey, I think we should celebrate." Gerard gave Frank a little kiss on the cheek.

Frank took Gerard totally by surprise as he grabbed a handful of Gerard's hair and gave him a menacing smirk. "Yes, I think we should."

In an instance he had Gerard pinned down on the bed and he could hardly breath. He reached down to the front of Gerard's jeans and began to fiddle with his belt buckle, wincing when he caught his finger on its sharp edge.

He reached up and touched his wounded finger to Gerard's soft wet lips and forced his mouth open slowly. Gerard responded by running his tongue over Frank's wounded finger licking the blood clean. He continued to lick Frank's finger up and down and then began slowly sucking on it, driving Frank wild with desire. Gerard then moved to the next finger, slowly licking and sucking until he had reached his pinky. Then he moved his tongue down to the palm of Frank's hand, tickling his laugh line, and then he softly kissed it.

Frank pulled his hand from the grip of Gerard's teeth and again went back to unfastening his belt. He got it this time and he pulled his belt loose and threw it on the floor. Then, unexpectedly, he grabbed the back of Gerard's shirt and said, "You're mine."

Gerard's heart skipped a beat. Frank had never been this forceful before and he was really liking it. Gerard moaned just a little, but Frank stayed quiet as he unbuttoned Gerard's jeans and unfastened the zipper, causing Gerard's heart to start racing. In an instance he had his pants off and on the ground. Then he stuck his finger just inside the waistband of Gerard's underwear and very slowly slid his finger around to the back, just inside the waistband, barely touching Gerard's skin, but totally setting him on fire.

He yanked down his bright red underwear and practically tore them getting them off of Gerard. While he was doing that, Gerard was busy getting his shirt off. His clothes fell in a heap on the floor. He looked at Frank and his mouth drew up into the little crooked smile that Frank loved. Frank smiled back, an evil smile and grabbed a hand-full of hair, and forced Gerard flat onto the bed. Gerard gasped with pleasure as Frank began to bite softly into the flesh on his chest. He bit softly at first and then he got rougher, breaking the skin as he forced his teeth into the dark haired man's pale body.

Frank moved up to Gerard's neck, where he bit and sucked, causing Gerard's eyes to roll into the back of his head. He reached up with his fingers and slowly moved the wavy, black hair away from Gerard's ear and blew into his ear canal very softly and whispered, "I'm going to fuck you really hard. How do you like that?"

Gerard parted his lips to say something, but Frank put his hand over Gerard's mouth before he could speak. "Quiet," Frank said. Gerard was a bit nervous because Frank had never fucked him before.

Then Frank reached his arms around and began rubbing Gerard's back very softly and Gerard began to relax a bit. Ever so often Frank would bend down and kiss Gerard softly on the neck and bite him a just a little. Gerard sighed and moaned and his breathing became raspy, as the pleasure and anticipation was getting the better of him. Every time Frank bit down on him with his sharp teeth, Gerard could feel an electric pulse shoot through his entire body and the desire exploded within him like fireworks.

Gerard could hardly stand it and he mouthed the words, "Fuck me," but Frank couldn't hear. Frank slowly began to grind his hips against Gerard, in a rhythmic motion, causing Gerard to thrust his hips in return. Frank bent down and slowly began kissing Gerard near his belly button, sending a rage of desire through him. He whimpered out loud, but Frank covered his mouth again. "Shhh," Frank said in a soothing voice.

Frank began unfastening his own pants, which he slid down, only to his knees. With one hand on Gerard's stomach, Frank spit on his fingers and inserted them where he knew it would give Gerard the most pleasure. Gerard cried out, "Uh... UH!" and Frank twisted his fingers around inside Gerard harder and it hurt, but it felt so damn good, Gerard was going crazy.

Frank took out his fingers and bend down beside the bed to fumble around inside his nightstand until he found what he was looking for. He squeezed the bottle of lube onto his own member and touched the rim of Gerard's entrance with the very tip of his rod, teasing him a little. Gerard whined a bit when he felt the cold and he moved his hips toward Frank, wanting him inside of him.

Frank reached down and grabbed a hold of Gerard's seeping cock and stroked just once, sending Gerard into a spiral of ecstasy. He almost cried out, but at that very moment, Frank entered him and began thrusting and Gerard was struck speechless by just how damn good it felt and he let out the breath he was holding and he just kept exhaling until the lack of air made him gasp.

Frank knew exactly where to concentrate his efforts with each thrust, hitting Gerard right where it gave him the most pleasure. Gerard tried to reach down and stroke himself, but Frank, seeing what he was doing, prevented him by grabbing his arm with his free hand. He wanted to torture Gerard a little.

Gerard moaned and he gasped and said Frank's name out loud several times while Frank remained completely quiet throughout the encounter. As Frank continued to thrust Gerard into the bed, he wrapped his arms under Gerard's and pulled himself closer so he could suck on his neck.

Frank almost gasped a little as he started to feel a warm sensation between his legs and he knew that he was getting close. His thrusts became quicker as the warm glowing feeling began to travel up his dick and he let out a very quite moan and squeezed his eyes shut and opened his mouth and tipped his head back, the pleasure almost becoming painful for him. He started to come really hard and as he began to fill Gerard with his hot, thick juices, he finally reached down again and grabbed Gerard by the cock and started to stroke him. Gerard could feel Frank throbbing inside of him and that, combined with Frank stroking him pushed him over the edge quickly and he cried out, "Oh... Frank... FU....UCK!!" And he could feel Frank's hand becoming wetter and wetter, stroking him up and down as he enjoyed the last bit of his orgasm.

Frank kept thrusting, squeezing the last bit of his juices inside Gerard and he finally came to a stop and collapsed on top of Gerard with a pant.

"God, what was that?!?" Gerard exclaimed, sitting up. Frank had never been that dominating before and Gerard was still in a state of shock.

Frank smiled. "I don't know, I guess now I finally feel like you're mine, all mine." Frank said.

"I was always yours", Gerard said.

"But now we don't have to hide," Frank said.  
"Now we don't have to hide," Gerard agreed and smiled.

THE END


End file.
